Those Rainy Days
by Eyyandest
Summary: Hujan—dan dalam kemelut hubungan Oh Sehun, Luhan datang entah dari mana, orang asing yang, tanpa disadari, akan sepenuhnya terlibat dalam sebuah komplikasi./"Si—Jongin itu, kan?"/Kim Jongin. Xi Luhan. Oh Sehun./My first fic in this fandom, yoroshiku ne. :D /salah


**Seoul, 2 September**

_Zrash!_

Oh Sehun terkekeh kecil, sarkastis. Lucu bukan? ujarnya dalam hati. Menangis—namja itu lantas tersenyum tipis, masih dalam lengkung sarkasme yang sama. Kepalanya menengadah, dan benar saja, beribu-ribu tetes air tengah berjatuhan, bersamaan, menyaru cairan hangat yang sedari tadi menjejak pipinya.

Jemari kurusnya bersidekap di depan dada, berusaha memberi kehangatan lebih pada tubuh ringkihnya. Tidak beranjak. Tidak mencari tempat berteduh. Jangan, Sehun kembali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri tiap kali tubuhnya bergidik dingin, _dia harus menemukanmu_.

"Kim Jongin," lanjutnya kemudian, berbisik.

Menghela napas, dia melirik jam besar di ujung taman. 17.30. Empat jam, dan dia masih menunggu Jonginnie-_nya_ untuk kembali, untuk menepati janjinya, yang entah bagaimana dengan keras kepala Sehun percayai bulat-bulat. Tetes hangat itu kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Mau bagaimana lagi? _He's still into him, unwillingly_.

Saat itu kelulusan SMA. Sehun sendiri sebenarnya belum mengerti dengan _orientasi_-nya, namun ketika mendengar pengakuan cinta manis Kim Jongin yang, entahlah—mungkin, memabukkannya... _Well_, namja itu menerima dengan bodohnya. Beberapa minggu berjalan, meskipun Sehun masih belum tahu sepenuhnya tentang hubungan yang mereka jalani.

Orang-orang bilang tidak akan bekerja, orang-orang bilang ini tidak normal. Namun Sehun menikmatinya, sungguh, dengan mengesampingkan fakta bahwa dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang seharusnya dilakukan "pasangan sejenis" pada umumnya. _He's falling harder and harder everyday._

Kim Jongin? _Nope_.

Dia menghindar. Satu bulan terakhir, selalu menghindar. Setengah tahun hubungan yang mereka jalani dalam kebingungan yang—eh—candu, mungkin memang tak ada artinya sama sekali bagi Jongin. Hari ini seharusnya mereka bertemu untuk menyelesaikan konfliknya—apapun itu, meskipun Sehun sendiri kurang mengerti.

Dia kembali melirik jam besar tersebut. 18.45. Hujan makin deras, kaos oblong yang dia kenakan kini sudah tak ada bedanya dengan kaos yang baru selesai dicuci. Dengan helaan napas berat terakhir dan seretan langkah yang lunglai, dia berbalik. Tidak ada gunanya,

Jongin tidak akan datang.

Dia menarik langkah-langkahnya. Wajahnya tertunduk, berusaha memblokir serbuan tetes air yang terus menerus menaungi. Bodoh, memang. Lemah, memang. Sehun bahkan malu untuk mengakuinya, tapi...

Dia mengerjapkan mata. Sekonyong-konyong pandangannya buram dan menghitam, diiringi dengan sakit di kepala sebelah kanannya. Langkahnya sempoyongan. Dia mengerjap lagi. Satu, dua—

.

_The way you smiled at me, yes, I remember._ —**Mocca "I Remember"**

_._

_(c) **Eyyandest**_

I don't, in any way, plan to grant any profit in making this fanfiction.

Sekai/Hunhan/Dan mungkin setelah ini akan ada beberapa OC ;p

.

**Those Rainy Days**

.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Hyung? Kaukira dengan melakukan itu semuanya akan kembali seperti semula?—Kurasa... Nah, itulah... Apa?!"

_Suara itu asing._

Sehun membuka mata. Namja itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menemukan sosok lelaki asing di sampingnya, berjalan mondar-mandir dan berkacak pinggang. Perawakannya kurus, namun berdada bidang—entah bagaimana, ada kesan anggun, bersamaan dengan kesan maskulin yang menguar dari caranya berbicara di telepon. Cukup aneh?

"Tidak bisa begitu! Bagaimana bisa!" Lelaki itu menggeleng, perlahan, sedikit dramatis. "_...Hyung... _Kau yakin?"

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mengedarkan pandangan berkeliling. Kini dia menemukan dirinya di suatu ruangan yang, kalau mungkin, lebih asing dari sosok yang menempati ruangan itu bersama Sehun. Dindingnya dari kayu, lantainya beralas karpet hijau lumut yang sudah menipis, tidak sempit, meskipun tidak luas juga.

"Kita harus bagaimana, Hyung? Aku tidak mengerti... Hm... Ya... Apa? Tidak bisa begitu, pikirkan yang lain juga, dong."

Dia terbaring di atas _futon_ tipis di tengah ruangan, dengan bantal es untuk kompres teronggok di bawah tengkuknya. Dia diselimuti. Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada sosok asing itu... Ini kali pertama Sehun bertemu dengan orang itu, dan dia belum bisa memutuskan apakah si _asing_ melakukan ini karena memang dia orang baik-baik atau apa—Sehun terlalu lelah untuk berpikir, pening di kepalanya kini terlalu berat untuk diajak kompromi.

"Oke... Ya, ya... Baiklah... Tempat biasa, kan? Oke... Kau juga, Hyung." Lelaki itu menekan sebuah tombol di ponselnya, kemudian menghela napas sebelum perhatiannya tertuju pada Sehun. "Hei, sudah bangun?"

Sehun mengedipkan matanya sekali.

"Tadi aku melihatmu terbaring di sekitar taman—aku baru pulang dari tempat kerja. Nah, mungkin kau mau mengganti pakaianmu. Basah sekali. Kukira tadi kau pingsan atau apa, jadi kubawa ke sini. Ini rumahku. Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya sedikit paranoid. Oh, ya, mungkin kau juga demam, jadi..." Lelaki itu berhenti tiba-tiba, menunduk, pipinya memerah—mungkin malu karena terlalu banyak berbicara, simpul Sehun.

Namja itu bangkit duduk, kemudian mengangguk. "Oh, ya, terima kasih."

"Luhan." Sosok itu menunjuk dadanya dengan ibu jari, nyengir.

"Sehun."

Luhan menyapu _wide-swept-bangs_-nya sebelum berujar hati-hati, "Kau sedang sakit, jadi tinggal di sini dulu, ya? Ah, tapi kalau kau mau pulang tidak apa-apa," lelaki itu berdeham sedikit, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku tidak punya niat jahat... kalau mau pulang, sekarang kuantar."

"Eh—aku tidak tinggal di sini, aku dari luar kota. Aku hanya—eh—berlibur, dan—yah, tersesat." Sehun membasahi bibirnya beberapa kali, entah bagaimana berbohong pada orang asing yang sudah membantunya terasa sangat jahat.

"Oh, oke," Luhan terlihat kurang yakin, namun tidak mengintograsinya lebih jauh. "Kalau mau, kau bisa ambil baju di situ,"dia menunjuk lemari berwarna pastel di sudut ruangan. "Aku harus menemui seseorang, jadi—yah, kau orang asing, tapi aku percayakan rumahku, oke?" Namja itu tersenyum sekilas sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Sehun melemaskan punggungnya, kemudian kembali dalam posisi terlentang. Dia menatap langit-langit kayu di atasnya, dan bayangan Jongin seketika melayang-layang di sekitar lampu gantung. Sehun menggeleng, memejam, namun bayangan lelaki itu tidak kunjung menghilang. Alih-alih, kini dia dapat melihat jelas lengkung senyum Jongin yang pernah ditujukan hanya untuknya. _Pernah..._

Satu tetes air mata mengalir dari sudut kelopaknya.

Lelaki itu membalik, menghadap sisi ruangan yang lain. Pandangannya menatap kosong pada dinding kayu berpelitur di hadapannya, hampa... Bertanya-tanya, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa yang _sudah_ dia lakukan? Lelah, kantuk tak pelak menyerang, beriringan dengan suhu udara dingin yang merayap pada kulitnya. Sehun memejam kembali, tertidur pulas.

Dia bermimpi aneh sekali. Sehun sedang berlari sekuat tenaga menyusuri jalan setapak menuju sekolah menengah atasnya di Chuncheon, angin meniup poninya yang berbelah tengah—sampai kemudian datang Jongin dari ujung jalan dengan setangkai mawar besar dengan duri-duri masih menancap dari batangnya.

Sehun berhenti mendadak, agak bingung dengan sikap Jongin yang memberinya bunga (padahal mereka sudah sepakat untuk tidak melakukan itu satu sama lain), namun toh namja itu tetap berdiri, tersenyum, menunggu Jongin.

Sehun terus menunggu. Wangi mawar sudah menguar di saraf penciumannya, Jongin hanya berjarak kurang dari satu meter dengan dirinya... Namun lelaki berperawakan tegap tersebut malah berjalan melewati Sehun, seakan menganggap Sehun tak lebih dari tiang listrik. Ujung jaket kulitnya menyapu kulit telapak tangan Sehun, dan ketika Sehun berbalik... tak pelak dia melihat Jongin-_nya_ tengah berlutut di depan wanita tanpa-wajah.

"_Will you be mine?"_

Sehun mendengar suara bariton yang sangat dia kenal mengucapkan kata sakral itu, kata-kata yang pernah dia dengar. Intonasinya sama seperti waktu itu... Hanya saja kali ini dia hanya orang asing, bukan siapa-siapa.

Sehun kembali menoleh ke depan, bergumam sendu, "_Yes... please."_

Kemudian dia berlari, jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Terus berlari, meskipun anehnya dia tidak dapat merasakan sapuan angin pada wajahnya. Matanya tak fokus, pikirannya masih berada di _sana_—sampai kemudian tiba-tiba saja ada lubang di bawah kakinya. Dia jatuh, jatuh. Lubang ini gelap, dan Sehun merasa seperti melayang di ruangan hampa udara—seperti astronot.

Lalu sekonyong-konyong dia melihat bintang, dan sekumpulan bintang itu saling membuat garis yang menyambung satu sama lainnya—membentuk rasi. Sehun tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya saat itu, namun tak lama kemudian, bintang-bintang itu menyusun ulang formasinya. Wajah ramah Jongin kini menatapnya balik, mulutnya bergerak-gerak, dan suara baritonnya entah dari mana bergaung sampai ke telinga Sehun.

"_Sehun, maafkan aku. Aku masih sama seperti waktu itu. Apapun yang kamu pikirkan, aku bukan orang yang seperti itu."_

Dan akhirnya bintang-bintang itu lenyap, Sehun kembali jatuh ke dalam hitam pekat di bawahnya...

"JONGIN!" Sehun memekik tiba-tiba, matanya terbuka sepenuhnya, dan kini peningnya pun hilang secara misterius. Dia segera bangkit berdiri, bajunya yang beberapa saat lalu sudah sedikit kering kali ini basah dengan keringat dingin Sehun sendiri. Namja itu tak acuh, dia membuka pintu geser, kemudian melesat menuju pintu keluar yang tepat beberapa meter di depan kamar.

Petir bersaut-saut, sekalipun hujan tidak sederas sore tadi—namun Sehun tidak menyadari itu sama sekali. Matahari sudah lama tenggelam, angin kencang menyapu dedaunan dan dahan-dahan pohon—namun Sehun juga tidak mau ambil pusing akan hal tersebut. Matanya memicing, menatap ke depan, mencari-cari taman tempat dia dan Jongin seharusnya bertemu setengah hari yang lalu.

Jongin pasti sedang menunggunya.

Namja itu berjalan cepat, menembus debu-debu jalanan yang berterbangan di sekitar matanya. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak, bergumam sesuatu tentang "Jongin" dan "taman" berulang-ulang.

Jongin tidak menghindar—Jongin hanya sedang sibuk. Satu bulan ini Jongin sibuk. Seharusnya Sehun tahu itu. Bukankah neneknya sakit, sehingga dia terpaksa menginap di Seoul untuk merawat? Bukankah dia juga sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk tes beasiswa kuliah ke luar negeri? Bukankah Jongin juga sedang giat-giatnya belajar _dance_?

Seharusnya Sehun mengerti.

"_Egois."_ Namja itu bergumam, merutuk dirinya sendiri.

Sehun belok kanan di perempatan, berjalan beberapa meter... sebelum menemukan taman _itu_ di ujung jalan, tampak menyedihkan kalau dilihat saat malam dan hujan seperti ini—meskipun Sehun sama sekali tak acuh, dia sontak berlari menembus tetes-tetes air hujan. _Jongin_-nya di sana, dia tahu itu.

"JONGIN!" Sehun memekik, membentuk corong di sekitar mulutnya—entah untuk apa, konon bisa mengencangkan suara. "JONGIN! INI SEHUN!"

Sehun berlari-lari kecil menyusuri taman. Jongin pasti di sini, menunggu sejak Luhan membawanya—namja itu tersentak tiba-tiba, kemudian mengerling pada jam besar di ujung taman—11.30. Jongin sudah menunggunya selama empat jam lebih!

"Bodoh, memang," Sehun merutuk dirinya sendiri sekali lagi sebelum kembali memekik, "JONGIN!"

Sehun meneleng kanan-kiri, mencari-cari tempat di mana Jongin mungkin sedang menunggunya—tidak, tidak, dia _pasti _sedang menunggunya. "JONGIN!"

Tidak ada. Di mana-mana tidak ada. Di mana, Jongin? Sehun mengatur napasnya sesaat, namun sejurus kemudian segera bergegas menuju sisi lain taman, di dekat halte bis. Pasti dia di sana, bukan? Pasti dia berteduh di sana...

"JONGIN!"

Dan benar saja, siluet tubuh kurus terlihat berada di bawah naungan atap halte, memunggunginya. Tangannya dimasukkan ke saku mantel, tampak berbicara dengan orang lain yang tampak lebih gempal.

Orang yang memunggunginya pasti Jongin.

"JONGIN!" Sehun berteriak lebih kencang daripada seharusnya, berusaha menarik perhatian orang itu. Yang dipanggil tidak menoleh.

"Jongin..." Sehun berlari-lari kecil, kakinya tercebur kubangan di tepi jalan, sekalipun pandangannya tetap menatap lurus pada orang itu—pasti Jongin.

.

.

"Maka itu, hyung, aku tidak mengerti, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kita harus bagaimana?" Luhan menggeleng-geleng putus asa, wajahnya ditundukkan.

"Jangan begitu, pasti ada jalan keluarnya," suara Park Naenim yang lebih berat menyahuti, tangan gempalnya menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Luhan.

"Ini bukan cuma tentang kita, kan! Maksudku..." Luhan kembali menggeleng lemah. "Anak-anak itu nantinya bagaimana, kalau tidak ada kita, kau yakin mereka bisa... Kalau—eh—bagaimana kalau kita mencari—ah—sumbangan saja, hyung? " Dia melanjutkan hati-hati, kemudian dengan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, melihat Naenim yang ternyata tidak sedang memperhatikan apa pun yang dia katakan. Matanya memicing sedikit, menatap sesuatu yang berada jauh di belakang punggung Luhan.

"Hyung, aku bilang—" Tepat saat itu juga Luhan secara tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang berat dan basah menubrukkan dan menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada punggung namja itu, membuatnya oleng sedikit. Tangannya yang kurus dan dingin melingkar di sekeliling pinggang Luhan, dagu dari _sesuatu itu_ diistirahatkan di atas bahunya. Mulut namja itu sontak membulat penuh keterkejutan.

"Jongin..." Suara serak sosok itu berbisik mesra di telinganya, membuatnya bergidik geli. Dahi Luhan mengernyit dalam, kemudian seketika matanya juga membulat, dia dengan sigap melompat menjauhi sosok itu, yang terjatuh tepat setelah Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

Lelaki itu tertunduk, dia menghadap aspal sampai satu detik kemudian wajahnya yang mengenaskan terangkat, menatap Luhan tepat di mata—namja itu berjengit, kaget.

"SEHUN?!" Luhan terkesiap, memekikkan nama si lelaki dengan campuran intonasi tidak percaya dan tidak habis pikir. "Kau _Sehun...?_"

"Jongin?"

"Kau kenal dia, Lu?" Naenim yang selama beberapa detik berlangsungnya insiden itu terlupakan sepenuhnya oleh Luhan, kini angkat bicara, membuat namja itu melompat sedikit, terkejut.

"Y-ya," ujar Luhan lamat-lamat, perhatiannya kembali kepada Sehun yang ternyata kini sudah kembali tak sadarkan diri, seperti sore tadi. "Dia—dia yang aku ceritakan itu, Hyung, yang pingsan..."

"Oh, ya, kasihan sekali... Kau mau membantunya?"

"Hm..." Luhan masih memerhatikan sosok mengenaskan Sehun... tunggu, tadi dia bilang _apa_?

.

.

Sehun membuka mata, merasakan rasa pening yang sangat berat kembali hinggap di kepala sebelah kanannya. Matanya memicing, namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar asing yang, entah bagaimana, sudah dia tempati selama beberapa jam terakhir—tunggu, kenapa dia di sini lagi? Bukankah sekarang Jongin seharusnya sudah membawanya ke sudut lain kota ini, ke rumah nenek Jongin? Mata namja itu membulat, tak pelak menyadari sesuatu, kemudian menggeleng pelan—sialan.

Pasti dia tidak sadarkan diri lagi kemarin, pasti. Lalu Luhan menemukannya kembali, kemudian membopongnya ke sini. Ya, sudah jelas begitu skenarionya. Jongin melihat Luhan yang menggendong Sehun, kemudian merasa cemburu—lalu memutuskan hubungan selama-lamanya dengan Sehun... Tidak—tidak, bukan. Jongin bukan tipe orang yang gegabah, meskipun sedikit selengean. Tapi...

Jongin tetap saja kecewa. Jongin pasti kecewa, kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali merawat neneknya... tapi bagaimana kalau dia pergi dari Korea Selatan, membawa neneknya yang sakit ke luar negeri, pergi ke—Amerika Serikat, misalnya? Bukankah teknologi medis di sana jauh melampaui teknologi di Korea?

Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh.

Sehun bangkit berdiri, kaosnya masih sama seperti yang kemarin. Dia membuka pintu geser kamar, kemudian sontak dibanjiri sinar matahari berlebihan khas awal musim gugur. Mata lelaki itu menyipit, belum terbiasa dengan suasana terang benderang seperti ini—mengingat saat-saat Sehun membuka mata akhir-akhir ini hanyalah saat malam dan hujan deras, dan meskipun tirai di kamarnya tadi sudah disingkap, sinar matahari tetap terblokir gedung modern yang tepat berada di hadapan jendela itu.

"Wah, sudah bangun lagi? Selamat pagi."

Suara renyah Luhan sontak mengembalikan Sehun ke kekinian. Sehun mengangguk sedikit, kemudian lantas mengedarkan pandangannya bersekeliling ruangan itu. Temboknya terbuat dari batu bata, berbeda dengan kamar yang ditempati Sehun, dan kira-kira ukurannya juga dua atau tiga kali kamar tersebut. Ada sofa kecil dengan tiga dudukan di depan sebuah tv kuno di salah satu sudut, kemudian di sudut lain Sehun melihat sebuah meja makan bundar dari kayu dengan dua kursi. Menu-menu sarapan sudah tertata di atasnya.

Jendela besar di sebelah kanan Sehun membias cahaya matahari pagi.

"Kau lapar pasti, kan?" Luhan kembali membuka percakapan, tersenyum tipis, ramah seperti kemarin. "Nah, aku sudah buat _sandwich _daging asap itu, ambil saja. Tadi malam belum makan apapun, kan? Kau tidur terus, sih, tadi juga tidur terus seperti orang pingsan—oh iya, kan, memang pingsan." Namja itu tergelak sedikit sebelum menarik salah satu dari dua kursi yang melingkari meja makan, kemudian mengambil sepotong _sandwich_.

Sehun mengamati, seketika rasa kesal yang meluap-luap menggelegak mengaliri venanya. Sebal. Kesal. Siapa dia, menyuruh-nyuruhnya seperti ini? _Siapa dia hingga berani menolongnya?_ Sehun berbatin sendiri, sengit, sebelum kemudian ikut menarik salah satu kursi, dan mengambil sepotong _sandwich_.

_Karena dia, Jongin..._

Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih ataupun balasan selamat pagi.

"Kau bilang dari luar kota—dari mana?"

Sehun mengambil waktu mengunyah _sandwich_-nya selagi berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang asing itu atau tidak. Dia memutuskan untuk tetap diam.

"Kau lagi liburan di sini, kan?" Luhan terus berbicara, tidak mengacuhkan Sehun yang tentu tampak sama sekali tidak tertarik. "Sudah ke mana saja? Eh—sudah ke Namsan Tower? Aku sendiri takut, sih, naiknya... tapi kata teman-temanku seru."

Sehun menggeram, gigi-giginya terkunci rapat.

"Hei, memang _sandwich_-ku seenak itu, ya, sampai kau tidak bisa ngomong, eh?" Luhan tersenyum sedikit, kemudian menggigit _sandwich_-nya lagi.

"Aku selesai." Sehun berujar sengit, kemudian bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan _sandwich_-nya yang tinggal separuh teronggok di atas piring.

"Kau bisa tinggal di sini selama yang kau mau, sebetulnya," Luhan berkata, salah kaprah akan maksud kata "selasai" yang diucapkan Sehun sepertinya. "Kau tersesat, kan? Sampai menemukan temanmu, kau bisa tinggal di sini. Si—Jongin itu, kan?"

Sehun yang sudah berada di ujung ruangan menghentikan langkahnya mendadak. Matanya membulat. Dari mana dia tahu Jongin? Bagaimana dia bisa kenal dengan Jongin-_nya_? Berarti—benar, Jongin berada di sana malam kemarin ketika Luhan membopongnya, kemudian mungkin dia mengonfrontasi mereka, tidak sengaja mengucapkan namanya di depan Luhan...

"Hei, kita memang baru beberapa jam kenal, tapi—sungguh, kalau memang di Seoul ini hanya aku yang kautahu, aku bisa membantumu."

Sehun tidak bisa. Tenggorokannya seperti tercekat, matanya merebak oleh sesuatu yang panas, emosi menguasai air mukanya yang kali ini berubah menyeramkan.

"JANGAN MEMBANTUKU LAGI!" Sehun berbalik, sedikit terkejut dengan volume suaranya sendiri yang ternyata jauh melampaui batas etika dan moral—namun dia tidak acuh, tidak peduli. Karena orang asing itu... Karena dia... Jongin...

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR, KAU ORANG ASING!" Sehun kembali menggeram, menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tersengit yang bisa dia lakukan, telapak tangannya terkepal di sisi kanan-kirinya. Berusaha mengintimidasi, memberitahu siapa yang benar.

"Ya, memang—tapi bukan maksudku ikut campur, aku hanya—sepertinya aku memang sudah _sedikit_ terlibat—sedikit sekali. Sehun— sebetulnya tadi malam..."

"TADI MALAM JONGIN SEHARUSNYA MENJEMPUTKU DARI RUMAH SIALAN INI."

"TADI MALAM YANG KAUSANGKA JONGIN ITU AKU."

Hening sesaat, hanya terdengar sayup-sayup bunyi mesin kendaraan bermotor di jalanan luar. Luhan mengambil waktu untuk mengatur napasnya sesaat, tampak juga tengah menekan emosinya yang untuk beberapa saat yang tidak diharapkan, meluap.

Sehun mendelik, dahinya mengernyit. Apa yang orang asing itu katakan? Apa tadi? Apakah Sehun kini juga mengalami gangguan pendengaran. Bukan—namja itu sebetulnya mendengar betul dan jelas apa yang Luhan katakan. Hanya saja... tidak ada satu pun dari kata-kata itu yang dia mengerti. Apanya yang "kausangka-Jongin-itu-aku"? Sehun tidak habis pikir. Ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Apa yang orang itu pikirkan, bercanda di saat-saat seperti ini?

"Kau—"

"Aku serius, kau bisa bertanya pada Naenim hyung—temanku, kalau kau mau," Luhan tampak sudah menguasai emosinya, sebetulnya malah tampak terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Dia melanjutkan, hati-hati, "Tadi malam aku berada di taman, dengan Naenim itu. Kemudian entah bagaimana kau tiba-tiba saja datang dan—eh—memanggilku Jongin atau apa... Sungguh, aku tidak bercanda, aku sama sekali tidak berbohong."

Rahang Sehun mengeras, menimbang-nimbang, berpikir keras. Teori ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Luhan pasti hanya berusaha menggertaknya, pasti. Namja itu menatap sengit Luhan di ujung ruangan, dan sontak jantungnya terasa anjlok ke daerah perut—sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bersalah atau apapun tersirat pada ekspresinya—sebaliknya, Sehun melihat orang yang tegas dan lugas kini menatapnya balik.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menelan ludah sendiri.

"Aku tidak berbohong, kau sepertinya sudah percaya..." Luhan berujar lamat-lamat, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sehun—Sehun tidak mengacuhkan.

"Mungkin, yah, kalau begitu—mungkin kau bisa menceritakan padaku masalahmu. Aku sebentar lagi ahli, lho, untuk menangani masalah seperti ini. Aku saat ini kuliah psikologi, satu tahun lagi seharusnya sudah lulus—ehm," lelaki itu berdeham sedikit, malu akan perangainya yang terlalu santai, terlebih pada situasi tegang seperti ini; kemudian cepat-cepat melanjutkan, "Kau mau cerita?"

Sehun kembali mencurahkan perhatiannya pada Luhan, mendelik pada lelaki itu. Tidak habis pikir—mereka baru saja bertengkar (dan dalam kepala Sehun mereka masih bertengkar), kemudian lelaki itu ingin Sehun mencurahkan kesulitannya?

"Kalau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, sepertinya di Seoul ini yang kautahu cuma aku, hm? Jongin itu tidak dihitung." Sehun berjengit sedikit ketika nama itu disebut, Luhan melanjutkan. "Nah, aku sudah bilang, kan, kalau aku barangkali bisa membantumu. Mungkin kita memang baru beberapa jam kenal, tapi—yah, kau bisa anggap aku sebagai psikiatermu atau apa. Aku ingin membantu orang lain."

Pupil Sehun bergerak-gerak, menimbang-nimbang. Sesungguhnya Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kenapa dia tadi memercayai apa yang dikatakan lelaki asing itu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Seharusnya dia tetap membentak—telapak tangan namja itu terkepal erat, masih menimbang-nimbang, sebelum... "Ya," dua huruf itu meluncur begitu saja dari rongga mulutnya, bahkan sebelum dia dapat mengerti sepenuhnya tentang apa yang lelaki asing itu ingin lakukan.

Luhan tersenyum samar, tangannya menepuk-nepuk kursi empuk di sebelahnya yang beberapa menit lalu diduduki Sehun, memberi isyarat pada lelaki itu untuk kembali duduk di tempat itu. Sehun menuruti.

"Nah, Sehun," Luhan membuka percakapan ketika Sehun sudah duduk sempurna di sebelahnya, tangannya disilangkan di atas meja. "Coba kita mulai dari kota asalmu—di mana?"

Hening. Sehun tidak menjawab, mulutnya terkatup rapat, entah karena masih kesal dengan Luhan yang terkesan selengean dan seenaknya, atau karena dia masih merindukan Jongin, atau karena dia sendiri masih tidak yakin bahwa dirinya kini _terlihat_ berusaha membuka diri pada seorang lelaki asing yang entah baik, entah tidak—atau mungkin ketiganya, Sehun menyimpulkan sendiri.

"_Well_?" Luhan menuntut jawaban, tubuhnya sedikit dicondongkan menghadap Sehun. Beberapa saat dia menunggu, namun Sehun masih belum mengemukakan tanda-tanda bahkan mendengar pertanyaannya. Luhan lantas menepuk tangannya sekali, kemudian berujar pelan, "Oke, bagaimana kalau aku yang mulai?"

Sehun menatap Luhan penuh tanya, alisnya menyatu seolah menyiratkan "_Orang ini mau apa?_"

"Aku setengah-setengah, blasteran. Ayahku orang Cina, tapi ibuku blasteran Cina-Jepang. Nah, ibuku lebih kental _ke Jepangnya_. Mereka menikah, awalnya tinggal di Beijing, aku lahir di sana—tapi setelah ayahku meninggal saat usiaku enam tahun, kami pindah ke Seoul—aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, aku belum sempat bertanya pada ibuku—karena tiga tahun setelahnya, ketika aku mulai sedikit mengerti, ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan."

Sehun mendecak iba, tidak sampai berpikir bahwa yang tadi dia bentak adalah yatim piatu—rasa kesal yang sedari tadi meluap kini sontak mengikis sendirinya. Namja itu merasa serbuan pisau rasa bersalah kini secara tiba-tiba menikam pada tiap inci kulitnya. "Maaf..." Sehun berujar spontan, sama sekali tidak menyesal telah mengatakan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah lama," Luhan mengibaskan tangannya tidak peduli, namun Sehun dapat melihat air muka lelaki itu sedikit berubah. "Sejak umur sembilan tahun itu, aku tinggal bersama Park Naenim hyung dan orangtuanya—yang tadi aku ceritakan itu, kau tadi mendengarkan tidak? Nah, keluarga Park awalnya hanya teman dekat ibuku, namun akhirnya mereka menjadi keluarga angkatku.

"Kami, aku dan Naenim, teman dekat. Tapi setelah lulus junghakgyo, aku merasa tidak enak kalau masih tinggal bersama mereka, merepotkan mereka. Jadi aku pindah ke sini, tinggal sendiri. Oh, ya, ini rumahku dan ibuku yang lama—makanya di sini sedikit kejepang-jepangan, kan?" Luhan terkekeh sedikit, kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku menganggur beberapa bulan, kurasa aku harus kuliah, namun bayarannya sangat mahal, saat itu aku tidak punya uang.

"Aku berusaha mencari kerja, tapi susah sekali. Tidak ada pengalaman. Akhirnya aku berusaha melamar di taman kanak-kanak dekat taman itu, kaulihat tidak? Tepat di depan halte bis, tempat kau—eh..." Luhan menggaruk belakang tengkuknya, tampak salah tingkah, kemudian cepat-cepat melanjutkan. "Intinya aku melamar di situ, diterima, dapat gaji, masuk universitas. Dan—ah, ternyata taman kanak-kanak itu milik keluarga Naenim, baru dibuka setelah aku pindah ke sini—lucu sekali, kan?"

Luhan mengakhiri ceritanya, dan kini kepalanya sedikit ditundukkan, pipinya memerah. Malu karena kebanyakan bicara, mungkin, Sehun menarik kesimpulan sendiri. Kali ini namja itu merasa sedikit lebih rileks, mau bagaimanapun. Luhan memang sedikit ahli dalam masalah seperti ini, Sehun membatin, sekalipun dia sama sekali belum membicarakan masalahnya.

"Aku dari Chuncheon, lahir di sana, tumbuh di sana." Sehun berkata tiba-tiba, menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, sekaligus mengawali ceritanya. "Di kota itu aku bertemu Kim Jongin."

**To Be Continued**

**(Bacot Area)**

**MAAF KALAU JELEK! Ini kali pertama aku bikin fanfic di fandom ini dan aku sebenernya juga gak terlalu banyak ngerti korea cuman sekarang lagi obsessed banget emang sama yang namanya Luhan aaa maaf! Kalo punya koreksi & feedback & masukan boleh banget dikasihtau! Asal sopan ;p**

**Di chapter-chapter depan mungkin akan ada 2 tambahan OC. Mungkin. Mungkin. Maaf, ya, kalau aneh dan abal. Aku baru banget di fandom ini... :(**

**Oke, feedback-nya sangat diharapkan, ya!**


End file.
